


Valentine's Day Haiku

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1880, 8018, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: A collection of 26 haiku poems. ♥ [2010.02.14]"Takeshi sleepingon the couch; his naked throatsuch pure temptation…"
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Valentine's Day Haiku

**“Valentine’s Day Haiku”**

Yamamoto/Hibari – Hibari/Yamamoto

◊

> Hibari awakes–  
> the taste of his raw knuckles  
> a good-morning kiss
> 
> Hibari’s love hides  
> silent and deep–until he  
> whispers _‘Takeshi…’_
> 
> Yamamoto licks  
> his lips, embracing risk to  
> kiss Hibari’s nape.
> 
> Mouth on skin on skin,  
> the battle rages–to win  
> he must lose to Lust.
> 
> Takeshi sleeping  
> on the couch; his naked throat  
> such pure temptation…
> 
> The sword’s gleaming edge  
> is half as sharp as the cut  
> of Hibari’s gaze.
> 
> The ache of distance  
> burns cold as ice–Hibari  
> caves and calls him over.
> 
> The glide of water  
> down Takeshi’s back; he thirsts–  
> curves both hands to drink
> 
> That infernal smile,  
> mocking him, teasing, coaxing;  
> too much to endure.
> 
> Hibari’s prelude:  
> A body-slam, then a pounce–  
> such active passions!
> 
> Takeshi eludes  
> the tonfa’s bite–yet succumbs  
> to Hibari’s teeth.
> 
> Disciplinary  
> marks administered in school?  
> More like lover’s bites.
> 
> Takeshi insists:  
> “NO.” — And for once Hibari  
> does not pull away.
> 
> The line between them  
> bends and shivers, dissipates  
> as eight limbs entwine.
> 
> Takeshi’s chest swells  
> and falls; his heartbeat’s rhythm  
> Hibari’s comfort.
> 
> Nights of the full moon  
> Hibari bares Takeshi’s  
> ass–and salivates.
> 
> The triumph gleaned from  
> Hibari’s blush is paid twice  
> over in round two.
> 
> Takeshi bends down  
> for a kiss–Hibird steals it  
> and escapes, tweeting.
> 
> Hibari’s jealous  
> fit means Takeshi’s mirth and  
> Hibird’s probation.
> 
> Hibari, Jirou,  
> napping in the sun–portrait  
> of a happy home.
> 
> He won’t say “stay” — not  
> aloud (just _that_ look). So how  
> could Takeshi leave?
> 
> Takeshi’s old bed  
> (the one in his boyhood room)  
> seems extra naughty.
> 
> Kisses on the roof,  
> fingers grab chain link, neckties;  
> mingled breaths. _Heaven._
> 
> The storm of feelings  
> held beneath Hibari’s skin  
> Takeshi sets free.
> 
> Sometimes a fist, and  
> sometimes a kiss — Takeshi  
> loves the guessing game.
> 
> Hibari buries  
> them in sheets, cocooned for this  
> metamorphosis.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore YamaHiba with all my heart. Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> Find me on twitter: @erisabesu3  
> or Tumblr: @erisabesu-fic


End file.
